1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to systems and methods for hammocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
For backpacking, hammocks are a lightweight, more versatile and comfortable alternative to sleeping on the ground. Sleeping on the ground generally requires a backpacker to carry a tent, sleeping bag, sleeping pad or mattress and ground sheet. In addition to being less weight for the backpacker to carry, hammocks free the backpacker from insects, snakes and other ground dwelling animals, and also keep the backpacker off wet, sloping and rocky ground.
Although a number of lightweight camping hammocks are available for campers and backpackers, they suffer from a variety of shortcomings. They do not address many of the issues of integrated insulation. With a conventional sleeping bag, a camper's body compresses the underlying insulation causing the insulation to lose much of its insulation properties. Sleeping pads or mattresses often insulate the bottom of the user outside a hammock, but often are rigid and do not conform well to a hammock. Attaching insulation directly to the underside of the hammock can help decrease compression, but when the camper lies in the hammock the hammock material typically stretches whereas the material holding the insulation against the bottom of the hammock does not, again resulting in compression of the insulation with a reduction in insulation properties. In addition, when the insulation is fully attached to the hammock bed, it is difficult to control the temperature within the hammock so the camper may become too warm. Thus, when the insulation is fully attached and not adjustable, the camper typically needs multiple hammocks for camping in different seasons.
Another disadvantage relating to completely enclosing the hammock in a sleeping bag or sleeping cocoon is that significantly more weight is usually required to fully encase the camper than is necessary to keep the camper comfortable. In addition, camping in inclement weather typically requires the backpacker carry a tarp, guylines and stakes, which add significant extra weight.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated that systems and methods for hammocks that are lightweight and adjustable and that minimize insulation compression are desired.